


Be a Good Little Sub.

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: As your master, he expected you to acquiesce to his desires but your frequent disobedience required more of his attention for you to reflect through punishment.





	Be a Good Little Sub.

You walk into your shared apartment, taking off your shoes, not expecting him to be home yet as he usually wasn't at this time. You head over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when suddenly & aggressively he pulls you back into him which has you jumping slightly, _"You never seem to learn. Always forgetting to put on your collar when you return, that is very disrespectful to your master."_ You look down at the floor, _"I'm sorry Master, I'll go put on my collar."_ You start to walk away, _"What does a good pet do?"_ You stop in your tracks to think about what it is you forgot  & then move down to the floor to crawl on your hands & knees over towards the entrance to grab your collar from its hook. Taking the black leather into your mouth, you turn to see Hakyeon at his throne & move across the floor with the collar in your mouth. Once you reach him, he lightly pats your head with a fond smile which quickly changes to a look that declared 'you fucked up' then he backhands your cheek. _"Since when do pets wear clothes? So many errors in your ways & yet you've only just returned to your master minutes ago."  _He fastens the collar around your neck & flicks the tag.

Hakyeon was indeed a hard master to please or perhaps you were just not innately subservient enough. You loved being controlled aggressively, especially by Hakyeon, but you had the tendency to forget your place. He wanted you to obey him well as if it was in your nature to acquiesce to his desires. But you would slip up......a lot. Either it was purely accidental or partially a play to receive punishment. You wondered what he'd choose for you this time as his fingers slid into your hair to tease it slightly as he considered his options. Hakyeon licks his lips as he looks down at you, _"Be a good pet & hump your master's leg."_ You had been hoping for a spanking, as you were very fond of that as punishment but he knows that you enjoy it. He wanted to actually punish you by having you throw away your dignity & act like a real pet.

You pout with a small whimper but still bring yourself up against his clothed leg & start to rub yourself up against him. It made you blush considerably as you always felt so vulnerable like this because it was rather embarrassing. But Hakyeon always had his ways of making it up to you later. You wrapped your arms around his leg tighter & started to rub against the fabric more. His pants provided some nice friction between your folds, especially that sensitive bud as you humped his leg harder. Really rubbing the quickly dampening fabric as you become more aroused from the sensation to your clit. You felt dirty doing such an act but it felt so good & you knew that Hakyeon loved seeing you work yourself up like this on him. He pushes you back gently to get you to stop & you whimper loudly as you felt like you were getting close. Your clit was throbbing, a constant reminder of what you almost had. 

 _"Now my leg is soaked, what should a good pet do in this situation?"_ You think for a second  & move towards him to lick at the wetness you created on his pants leg. He flicks your forehead, _"Wrong! The correct choice was to pull my pants off & here I thought that was what you wanted most."_ You nod your head eagerly, you reach your hands up to unfasten his pants & he smacks away your hands. _"Like a proper pet!"_ You whimper again at the additional work needed to pull them off by your teeth but it also meant that your mouth would get some time to hover over his crotch. You settle yourself between his now spreading legs  & start to work your mouth over the buttons of his pants. It wasn't an easy thing to do but you knew that it pleased him greatly to have you work your mouth over his crotch like that, lingering there for a few minutes as you fight to undo his pants. You could feel his length twitch under your actions & could sense just how much he was looking forward to having your mouth on him for real. 

You start to pull on his pants with your teeth & he lifts his hips off of the throne to help you in removing them. It still is a struggle to pull them off & it takes far too long for how impatient you are. Once you manage to finally pull off both legs, you rub your head against his bare knee to catch your breath. He pets your head gently, _"Such a good pet, you should get a reward."_ You nod enthusiastically  & if you had an actual tail, it would be a clear indicator of your excitement right now. Hakyeon looks down at you as he pulls down his boxer briefs, lifting his hips off the throne then back down as he pulls them down his legs. _"Pull them off of me completely then come claim your prize."_ You hurriedly bite onto the boxer briefs to pull them off of his ankles  & down his feet. Tossing them off to the floor hastily then hurriedly returning to his crotch, your breath coasting along his hard shaft. You lean in, about to take the head into your mouth then remember to wait for his explicit instructions despite how hard it was to not fall face first into his crotch enthusiastically. 

He chuckles at your hesitation, _"Are you finally learning? What a good pet you are all of a sudden."_ He scratches under your chin, _"Take your master's cock_ _in_ _your eager mouth."_ You were salivating at just hearing him say that, you loved feeling the weight of his hard dick on your tongue  & how it responded to you. His cock twitched as you moved in closer, it was just as eager as you were. You took the head in between your lips loosely, swirling your tongue around it which had your master taking a sharp inhale. He'd always try to restrain himself from being vocal during times like this but sometimes, he couldn't help it. As your tongue slides up & down the slit slowly, Hakyeon was shuddering in pleasure on the throne. Your mouth was his kryptonite, it made him weak, made him falter in his dominance.  

He so desperately wants to hide his weakness from you but your mouth just knew how to break him. You sucked on the tip gently, wanting to look up at him so badly but knowing that it wasn't time to disobey him yet. You'd do that soon enough but you need to get him worked up for your plan to work out. You took in the head further, then with your tongue, you nudged it up to swipe the tip over the ridges on the roof of your mouth. It tickled you slightly but it made him squirm  & whimper as he bit his lip to hold back making any noise. The tip of your tongue traced under the ridge of the mushroom head, you saw his hands clutch onto the throne. You close your lips tightly around the head, moaning softly as you gently suck on just the head. You almost brought your hands up but then reminded yourself that you didn't want to disobey him yet & not in that way either. 

You suck on him harder suddenly & his thighs quiver in response, a small noise barely passing his lips. You decide to really shake him up by quickly taking in his entire length & sucking harshly with a loud moan as you finally feel his whole shaft on your tongue. The hard flesh throbbing on your tongue as Hakyeon's back arches with his eyes closing shut with a whimpered moan. He was panting as he looked down at you to see you looking up at him. He blushed brightly, as you weren't supposed to look up at him when he is weak like this & failing to maintain his composure as your master. He pulls your hair & dislodges you from his cock. You knew that he would so you made sure to graze your teeth gently over his dick as you were pulled off. You didn't have to look at it to see how it twitched in response & how it ached to not have your mouth wrapped around it anymore. 

 _"You've been a bad pet, you don't have permission to look up at your master as you serve him."_ He was panting  & clearly struggling without having your mouth on him. He needed you, needed that sweet release in your hot mouth. He had to have it before he went crazy. He pushed your head back down & you happily took him in. He started to direct your head over his cock rapidly, his own head thrown back with a long pleasured sigh. He really needed this, your mouth felt like heaven on him. The soft velvety flesh teasing his own incredibly sensitive flesh. 

His legs spread further as he sinks in his throne, maneuvering your head hastily over his dick as he seeks his climax. He watches as he directs you over his shaft, watching your lips slide up & down. His legs shake & then when you look up at him, clearly loving the harsh treatment - his balls rise as his climax crashes through him. You feel the throbbing of his cock on your tongue & how it jerks in your mouth as his cum shoots into the back of your throat. You moan loudly as you feel him unravel from your mouth, in your mouth. The way he pants as pleasure surges through his veins & his muscles tense up from the orgasm. You knew you weren't supposed to but you just had to watch him, in these moments when he is most vulnerable is among the hottest he ever looks which is saying something because he was a sexy bastard most of the time when he wasn't a fluffy mess. 

Hakyeon pulls you off of him, watching as his cock slides out of your mouth. He looks down at you, resuming his composure as your master & shows how unimpressed he is by your disobedience. _"You really have to fight me on everything don't you?"_ You try to keep yourself from chuckling out loud, as you rather enjoyed getting him worked up like that knowing how much fun the punishments could be for you. He gets up from his throne  & you couldn't help looking at how hot he looked with his white dress shirt drenched in sweat. You watched as his tanned ass walked away from you, those long & toned legs - it was a sight that you would love to see every single day if you could. Hell, constantly would be preferable but sadly unrealistic. 

He walks back to the bedroom & you crawl after him all while licking your lips at the view. He points at the bed & you clumsily climb up on it. He moves onto the bed, laying back against the pillows & looking at you as he knew you'd be confused as to what he was planning. Normally, he'd be spanking your ass & calling you a bad pet. Now he is just smirking at you with an evil glint in his eyes & this was rather unsettling. You bit your lip as you impatiently waited for him to explain what was to happen. He just chuckles as he sees you get increasingly nervous, licking his lips. He began unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly, teasingly, knowing that you were watching his every move. He certainly knew how to do a striptease without even using much effort, he could entrance you. _"You disobeyed me by watching me earlier while you served me. I must punish you for your disobedience."_ You nod at him, biting your lip, still unsure of where this was going. His hand slides down the open front of his shirt, _"Now, you'll have to watch me & you can't touch me."_ Your face pales visibly at the punishment he offers & he just chuckles. He takes hold of his shaft, his thumb sliding over the slit back & forth. You gulped, this was a new level of torture, watching him play with himself while you couldn't do anything. 

Hakyeon smirks as he sees by your expression how much of a punishment this will be for you. His cock started to twitch, he squeezed himself just below the head & licked his lips as he felt himself reforming in his hand. You couldn't think straight as to where your eyes should focus, his cock or his face as he jacks off. His hand slowly moved down to firmly grip onto & squeeze at the base before he slowly slid his hand back up. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, squirting a small amount over the hardening tip, the liquid slowly slid down the rising shaft. Your mouth wasn't sure whether it wanted to go dry or overflow with saliva. He resumed stroking himself now that the lube made his skin slicker, he used just enough to coat his length in a thin layer. He gasped as he spread the lube all over himself. Your hands fisted the sheets below you, it was torture to watch him like this & not be the one giving him pleasure. You would have happily given another blowjob even though your jaw would ache like crazy later. But instead, you're watching him jack off & you can't even play with yourself as you watch. You just had to stay there, eyes on him. He slid his hand up & down slowly, watching you squirm on your hands & knees. His thumb circled around the slit & a drop of precum started to ooze out. You whimpered, watching as it slowly slid down over the underside of the head. He smirked & licked his lips, your master was an evil man.

He slid his hand back down, squeezed his base, making his legs quake then relaxed as his hand moved back up with a twist. You wanted to scream at him to just fuck you already, this wasn't fair. You were panting as you tried to contain yourself but he was being the biggest tease. He knew what this was doing to you & he took pride in that. He swiped his thumb over the slit, back & forth over & over. His fingers gliding down the underside of his cock, the slight ticklish sensation had more precum lining the slit. As you were entranced by it, he suddenly took himself firmly in his hand & started jacking off faster. Groaning as his legs tensed from the sudden change of pace. His breathing grew faster, as he worked his hand over his hard shaft. He wondered whether he should go till the end or not. Whether he could manage to wait that long with what he had planned. His eyes moved from his dick up to see your eyes begging for more. He chuckled as he sped up his hand even further, watching your face & how much it craved for his attention or at the very least for a taste. Hakyeon's legs started to shake, signifying that he was close & you were whimpering loudly. He couldn't be this cruel to you, he wouldn't really go that far to punish you - would he? 

His hand wasn't slowing down, he seemed too far gone now to stop. All you could do was watch as he brings himself to climax. His legs tensing up, his back arching, as he strokes himself to completion. His cum shooting out onto the bare skin of his abdomen, narrowly missing his sweat-drenched white dress shirt. You had never seen him jack off for a full session before & had always wondered just how damn hot it would be. Now that you've seen it, your brain will never be able to forget how his mouth opened with a loud moan, how his eyes shut in ecstasy, how his sweaty hair matted together on his head, the way his cum shot out onto himself. It was all too much to handle, you wanted him so damn badly. You whimpered as you looked up at him, you had yet to get a release for yourself & you were desperate for the attention. His hand slowed down as he came down from his high, panting & smirking at you, _"A good pet would clean their master."_ You stumbled as you hurried to close the short distance between you  & moaned as you licked up all the cum sliding down his abdomen. You were so eager to drink up every last drop, you deserved it after what he put you through. You cleaned up every last drop, hoping that he'd finally give you the attention you have been craving. 

 _"Please Master, please, please. I've waited so long for you."_ You practically wanted to cry at having to wait so long. He nudged your chin up to his level  & gave you a short kiss. _"Good pets aren't supposed to speak."_ You whimper as your head falls in frustration. He slides out of bed  & your upper body just slumps down onto the bed, more due to exhaustion then trying to entice him but if it worked then it'd make you happy. He moved behind you, his hand grabbing an asscheek & kneading it briefly in his hand. You perk up at finally feeling his hands on you again but then the hand disappears. There is a long pause, no touching, no sound, just waiting. The seconds seemed to drag on & on, how long had it been? Was he even still in the room? You wanted to look back to check but you feared you'd just end up prolonging things with another punishment. Right when you were about to start crying, a hand came down on your ass sharply. You jumped in surprise but moaned happily to finally get some attention. You pushed your ass up even more for him which had him chuckling. He'd pull his hand back, then smack your ass harshly over & over while watching the skin jiggle then change to a bright shade of red. He had to give the other cheek the same treatment, you were drooling on the bed from how good it hurt. You loved being spanked, being reminded that you were a bad pet in a way that still made you feel good. 

Once, both cheeks were burning from all of the spanking, he flipped you over to push you down into the mattress. It stung to have your inflamed cheeks rub up against the sheets, you knew he planned to fuck you into them for the friction to irritate you further. But truthfully, after how long you've waited to have him inside of you - there was no way you'd complain now that it would finally be happening. You watched as he pulled off the sweat-soaked shirt, seeing his dick hard again after he got to enjoy spanking you so much. He smirked as he got onto the bed, _"I doubt my pet needs any further lubrication after all of that."_ You nod enthusiastically, you just needed him in you so damn bad. _"Now, remember to be a good pet for your master."_ You spread your legs open for him  & nod eagerly for him, he smirks at your obvious lustful drive.   
  
He lines himself up with your entrance & pushes into your wet heat with a pleasured sigh. His eyes rolling back into his head, your body arching up into him. He filled you up perfectly, the girth & the length wrapped snuggly inside of you. He leaned down to give you a long kiss, your tongues tangling together slowly. It was in contrast to the pace that you wanted things to be, but after all that time waiting, it was nice to finally be given sweet affection like this. He pulled back from your lips to barely thrust in & out of you slowly, you whimpered up at him. He just chuckled then leaned down to kiss your forehead before he took firm hold of your hips & your legs wrapped around him to keep him close. He licked his lips as he started thrusting into you hard at a rapid pace, you moaned loudly & your face contorted in much-needed pleasure despite the burning sting of your ass from the friction against the sheets. He growled as he felt your insides rubbing up against him so perfectly, your slick & warm walls tightening up on him instinctually from the sudden rapid penetration. Your arms wrap around him, to try to bring him up against your skin more. He groans loudly as you pull him down against your boobs, it takes all the self-control he has left to stop moving to remove your hands from him. He traps your wrists in his hand above your head, _"Good pets know when to keep their hands to themselves."_ You whimper loudly  & squeeze your walls around him. His eyes cloud over in lust, he needed this to end soon. He was going crazy, after two orgasms, his dick felt extremely sensitive. He was going to unravel quickly, he was panting already. 

Hakyeon starts to pump himself into you again, his body shudders in pleasure. He couldn't take it, he had to fuck like his life depended on it. He let go of your wrists & rammed his cock inside of you wildly like an animal in heat. You cried out in pleasure, this is exactly what you wanted & needed. It felt so damn good to finally have him fucking you hard like this, you wrapped your legs around him tighter to have him rub up against your clit as he drills into you. When his pelvis starts smashing against your clit, your head swims in explosive euphoria. Your body started shaking as it became overwhelmed by the sensations, you were panting out his name over & over. If he weren't too far gone himself then he would have reprimanded you for speaking & not even calling him master. But right now, all he was capable of was ramming his dick inside of you as fast & hard as he could. That was the only function that he could handle & it was the most pressing of all. The sweat running down his body, the sounds of your skin slapping together, your moans, his grunts, & growls - it was all getting more intense as it led up to the bliss you both were seeking. You couldn't restrain yourself any longer & wrapped your arms around him again, he had no self-control left to do anything about it. He just kept fucking into you, growling in your ear as he could feel that his climax was going to sucker punch him. You arch up into him with a high-pitched whine, your walls constricting around him as your clit couldn't handle it anymore, & you cum with a loud scream of his name. Your walls tightening up on him, made him feel like he was drowning in euphoria, he kept fucking into you during your orgasm as his own sent shockwaves through his body. He came inside of you with a long moan of your name in your ear, his hips faltering as he cums but still trying to keep going until he is fully spent. You both were panting as you were easing down from the intense high that sent both your bodies a flame. 

Once he finally comes to a stop inside of you, he is a panting mess but just looks down at you with this sexy sated smile. Your master truly was cruel. He captured your lips in a sensual kiss, nipping at your bottom lip & sucking on it gently before pulling back. _"Was I too rough with you?"_ You laugh  & shake your head, _"You were perfect.........except for jacking off like that in front of me. Next time, I want to at least be able to do something to myself too. I need some stimulation too."_ He just laughed, _"I'll make note of that."_ He pecks your lips sweetly. He looks down at your collar, the tag with his name on it because you were his. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed dying from this Bai.


End file.
